Leave It In The Bedroom
by Purple88
Summary: Written for the 'Bed Sharing' prompt from Swan Queen Week 2015. Snap-shots of Emma & Regina's relationship. Not sure how many of these I'll be making but they should cover various themes.
1. Chapter 1

It was past eleven o'clock at night when Emma pulled up in front of the mansion and collapsed against her seat. She took the keys out of the ignition and allowed herself a moment to close her eyes.

She'd had one of the longest days in history. It had started when she was roused from her bed at three in the morning to an 'emergency' involving a drunken group of dwarves and some rather spectacular property damage. (How they even managed to reach the tower's clock face was a mystery, but it was now sporting a pair of eyes and a mouth, spray painted on in surprising detail). Her day had gotten worse from there. Some kind of magical artefact from Gold's shop had wreaked havoc among the fairies which took most of the day to fix. Other people trying to 'help' had seriously made it ten times worse. And to top it off, she been stuck with her baby brother to take care of during the evening. (Something she had agreed to do days ago and then promptly forgotten about).

But now she was _finally_ home. She open the car door, grabbed her bag of bear claws (she'd hardly eaten anything today) and made her way wearily the front door.

The lights were all off downstairs, but she could make out a soft glow emanating from the stairs. She slipped off her boots with about as much grace as an exhausted, clumsy Sheriff could manage and made her way up the stairs. Emma could already picture that lovely soft bed and its even lovelier occupant. Thoughts of Regina's hands kneading her tired muscles, the stress of today becoming nothing but a distant memory sped her ascent.

Emma finally made it to the bedroom door and pushed it open.

"No!"

Emma stop dead on the threshold, "Seriously?"

Regina looked up from the book she had been reading on the bed and quirked an eyebrow, "You know the rules."

Emma looked down forlornly at her bag of bear claws and then back up at Regina.

 _God._ The woman was even sexy when she was being a pain in the ass. She was currently lounging on top of the bed covers wearing a thin silk nightdress that cut off at mid-thigh. It left almost nothing to the imagination and suddenly the loss of a few pastries didn't seem like such a hardship. Still, she felt she should at least offer up a bit of resistance.

"We had food up here just last week" Emma countered.

Regina closed her book with a snap and set it down on the nightstand. "That was different", She said dismissively.

"How is that different? Food is food."

The brunette fixed Emma with an intense look, "Its different because the day I allow you to eat bear claws off of my naked body, is the day we all turn into dwarves and start singing Disney songs"

Emma smirked at the image. Then she shot Regina her best puppy-dog expression, the kind that never failed to soften the older woman. With as much sorrow as she could muster she said, "I haven't eaten anything all day, Regina."

Regina finally stood up and Emma couldn't help but notice the way the silk slid against her body with every movement. She knew she was staring and didn't care.

"We are not having those disgusting pastries in our bed. So..."

Emma was captivated as she watched Regina move towards her slowly and deliberately. Her eyes roamed the mayor's perfect, compact body and then back up to rest on her beautiful face. Emma swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. She knew that expression. Regina had her pinned under a predatory look. Her eyes were undressing her on the spot.

Emma's hands automatically dropped the paper bag and moved to rest on her lover's hips as Regina came within range. Regina leaned in close and Emma inhaled. She could smell the light scent of perfume, the clean smell of her hair. Her lips were devoid of the usual lipstick, but they were no less irresistible. The entire room fell away and there was only this gorgeous creature in front of her.

"So...?" Emma managed even as her face began lowering itself closer to Regina's.

"So," Regina closed the gap between them and bought them in for a searing kiss. Emma's eyes closed and she felt heat instantly pool between her thighs as she felt Regina's lips against hers. She pulled the brunette's body tightly against her own and got lost in the sensations of the woman she loved in her arms, tongues battling each other.

All too soon Regina pulled back, breaking all contact. Emma was about the protest at the sudden loss but the other woman didn't give her the chance. Instead she brought herself up on her tip toes and spoke softly into Emma's ear. Her hot breath tickled her skin as she said in a low purr, "Perhaps you should and go and get the ice-cream".

Emma didn't need telling twice. She was gone from the room almost before Regina had finished her sentence.

Regina simply stood in the doorway with a self-satisfied smirk on her face. As stubborn as the Saviour could be, it was never hard to derail her given the proper motivation. She glanced at the discarded bag of bear claws in distaste and one wave of her hand caused the offending object to disappear in a puff of purple smoke.

The sound of a door banging somewhere downstairs and then the soft cursing of a woman in too much of a hurry made Regina glad that Henry was staying at a friends tonight. Nothing about the rest of this night was going to be quiet. She allowed herself a wolfish grin at that thought as she made her way back over to the bed she shared with Emma Swan.


	2. Fireworks

As the darkness outside returned like the tide, in a mansion on Mifflin Street, a mortified Sheriff scrambled away from her lover with difficultly, her muscles still trembling from her release.

"I can't believe it happened again." A wide eyed and naked Emma groaned in despair. She drew her knees up into herself on the bed and buried her head in her hands in shame.

Regina regarded her partner with a lazy smile. She slowly drew herself into a sitting position and leaned back against the pillows. Though her heart went out to the hapless blonde, she was still basking in the afterglow of their very recent love making. "Its not the end of the world, Emma."

The blonde just groaned in response, still not looking up.

"Did this never happen with Hook?" Regina asked carefully.

The mess of blonde hair shook from side to side.

Regina allowed herself a satisfied smirk. That would be a 'no' she assumed with no small amount a pleasure.

"Huh...perhaps Captain Guyliner isn't as skilled as he would have everyone and their mother believe." She didn't even bother to hide the smugness in her voice.

Emma finally brought her hands away from her face and shot Regina a look. "You're enjoying this, aren't you!"

The look on Regina's face was answer enough.

"But seriously Regina, is this going to happen every time? _Forever_?" Worried eyes pleaded for an answer.

Finally taking pity on her Saviour, Regina gathered herself and scooted over to Emma's side. She was pleased to see the blonde relax a little as she brought a hand to the small of the other woman's back and began stroking in gentle circles. With her other hand Regina affectionately tucked a lock of hair behind Emma's ear and contemplated how best to offer comfort. To be fair, it was an interesting 'problem'.

"Well..." Regina began thoughtfully, "Magic is emotion, but it can be controlled and channelled given the proper training. Your powers are still new and they grew very quickly, so its probably just something that will calm down in time."

Emma visibly brightened and a smile broke out of her flushed face. "So what you're saying," she said slowly, "Is that I just need more practice."

Regina was struck not for the first time, by just how beautiful Emma was when she smiled so genuinely, almost shyly. This was a part of Emma that was all hers. That thought must have shown on her fact as she noticed the other woman regarding her with a raised eyebrow and amusement in her green eyes.

Regina smiled, took Emma's hand and guided her back on the bed. Emma willingly complied, her previous embarrassment already fading from her mind as she moved to her previous position above Regina.

"Practice makes perfect, Miss Swan, " Regina purred. Whatever else she might have said was lost as the Saviour leaned down for a passionate kiss

Later that night a third fireworks display exploded above the Mills Mansion with an echoing BOOM. The magic lit up the skies in a shower of fizzing colours. The euphoric explosions clashed and collided in a riot of pinks and purples and must have woken up everyone within a few miles. And as the Sheriff and Mayor of Storybrooke began to sink down into an exhausted and blissful sleep, their last coherent thoughts synchronised perfectly...

 _"Thank god our son sleeps like the dead."_


	3. Tickled

Emma, dressed in her normal bedtime attire of a tank top and panties, stared in wide eyed shock at the woman in front of her. Her hands were frozen on Regina's hips.

Regina stared right back in something that was rapidly becoming horror as she saw the sheriff piecing it together; Regina Mills was ticklish.

The grin that was slowly blooming on Emma's face was one of mischief and triumph. This was a revelation and one that the blonde was determined to take full advantage off. Without further warning she made a grab for Regina, even as the brunette tried to make a run for it.

"Don't you dare!" Regina practically yelped as Emma pulled her into firm hold and prepared to begin The Tickle Attack.

However, no sooner had her fingers started up and down Regina's sensitive sides, than the other woman suddenly disappeared from her clutches in a puff of purple smoke. She reappeared almost instantly on the middle of the big double bed.

The normally neat and in-control Mayor Mills stood on the bed in her slinky (and distractingly short) black nightdress, her hair in slight disarray, clutching a pillow out in front of her as a shield. She was shifting her feet comically from side to side, trying to steady herself on the soft, springy bed. She was the picture of clumsy elegance.

Emma paused to appreciate the situation. It seemed she had discovered a weakness and she now had the upper hand. She circled around the bed slowly. Regina followed her movements, never taking her eyes off of her would-be attacker.

"Come on, Regina," Emma said, "Just make this easy on yourself."

"Don't come any closer," Regina warned.

Emma darted forward and made a grab at the pillow she was clutching, but Regina was too fast. The pillow instead came crashing down to wallop Emma on the side of the head. She stumbled back in surprise and cursed under her breath.

Regina wobbled on the bed's unstable mattress for a moment before righting herself. Emma circled again, she feigned a few attacks and every time was met with the wild swiping of the pillow. She managed to duck the worst of it and actually found herself enjoying how ridiculous this whole thing was. This was probably the first time she had ever seen the proud Mayor of Storybrooke so utterly out of her depth.

"This isn't funny, Emma," Regina tried, still brandishing her pillow-shield.

Emma smirked and turned slightly as if she was about to give up. "Okay," she held up her hands in supposed defeat, "Have it your way..."

Regina relaxed her stance for just a second and that was all the blonde needed. She leaned in like lightening and hooked her arms around the smaller woman's ankles. She tugged forward and literally swept Regina off of her feet. The brunette fell backwards on the bed with a surprised "Oof!"

Wasting no time Emma clambered onto the bed and straddled the fallen queen. Regina tried to lift her arms, but they were immediately pinned down above her head by her blonde attacker.

Emma leaned over her prize with a victorious look. "You're mine, Madam Mayor."

Both woman were breathing heavily and the playful atmosphere suddenly took a turn as Emma became acutely aware of her position over her lover. The nightdress had ridden up slightly and she felt her bare thighs touching Regina's. Regina's eyes were looking at her with a hungry intensity.

"Well, now what Miss Swan?" The husk in her voice was enough for Emma to want to devour her right there. She licked her lips and took in Regina's tousled hair, somehow looking sexier than if had been perfectly styled. Her lipstick was slightly smudged and the pout of her lips made her want to lean down and take that bottom lip into her mouth to suck on. Maybe bite.

Instead with great effort, she pulled herself up with a mischievous grin. She moved to plant a kiss on an exposed shoulder and then released Regina's arms from her grip and moved downwards with purpose. She was gratified to hear Regina's sharp intake of breath as placed kisses on her neck, stopping for a moment to nip playfully at a sensitive spot before continuing on to the soft and generous cleavage. She allowed one of her hands to cup a perfect breast. This time she was rewarded with a guttural groan and she felt the woman shift restlessly beneath her. Emma took in a shaky breath and tried control her own body even as her centre throbbed, begging for some kind of friction.

She moved further down and quickly glancing up at Regina's face, her eyes hooded and her lips parted in anticipation, Emma slowly slid the nightdress upward. The brunette lifted her hips eagerly as Emma slid the fabric over her thighs and then up further until it was bunched near her breasts, stomach now completely exposed.

Emma ran a smooth tongue over the exposed flesh. She followed it up with a string of hot kisses. She felt the dampness between her own legs as the scent of Regina's arousal found her.

"Emma" She heard the shaky voice in what was half command and half pleading. She felt a hand come down to tangle itself in her hair, trying to guide her further south. _"Always so impatient."_

Emma smiled against her lover's stomach, pulled back slightly and then with a deep breath, returned and placed a giant raspberry right over her belly button. She followed it up immediately by tickling her sides mercilessly. Regina let out something between a laugh and a shout and immediately started writhing trying to escape Emma's dastardly fingers.

Emma laughed as she continued her torture. The brunette had lost all of her usual calm and poise. She was utterly at Emma's mercy as she gasped for air and tried in vain to wriggle away.

"Emma!" she managed to gasp out between her laugher, "Stop!"

"Do you give up?" Emma laughed.

Regina grabbed at Emma's arm's trying and failing to stop them. "You...you'll pay for this! Just wait until - HA" She jumped as Emma hit a extra sensitive spot.

For a while there was nothing in the room but the sound of laugher and scuffling. But there is only so much indignity a former queen can take. Eventually, Regina was able to wiggle free and started clambering on her hand and knees across to the other side of the bed. Emma grabbed her from behind in a sort of rugby tackle. But Regina was ready for it. She shifted her weight and Emma went tumbling off of the bed with a satisfying 'thud'.

Smoothing down her nightdress Regina casually leaned over the side of the bed to regard Emma with a look of superiority.

"Face it swan, you can never be on top for long".

Emma threw the discarded pillow from earlier at Regina who caught it expertly and tossed it aside.

Both woman were dishevelled, flushed and out of breath. They took a moment to get their breath back, smiling like idiots. They were nothing if not well matched.

"Maybe call this one a tie?" Emma suggested.

"The nights not over yet," Regina reminded her. "Now get back up here."

Emma readily complied and was welcomed by her lover with open arms. She found herself being kissed thoroughly and completely.

"Now about my revenge," the brunette smiled devilishly.

Emma swallowed hard as she felt herself being guided down onto the mattress of the bed she shared with Regina Mills.


End file.
